mansionofefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
History of the Wide World based on information and hints from the comic and author's notes. Question marks indicate unknown or undiscovered relationships between the events. "a." indicates an event occurred after the given year, "c." circa (about), and "b." before. * The Brush created . * The Wilfs and the Gobblems build on the worlds and the moon (the , and then fell into conflict and during the Dawn War. * The Ettins and Sneeches were by The Brush to replace the Wilfs and the Gobblems. * The Ettins build a . construction includes The Spike, The Mansion of E (main tower only), and The Mansion of S. * War between the Ettins and Sneeches of those two species, but . * Humans and Nomes from the Deep Jungles, colonizing the Known World * The First Earl leads his into the Valley of E. He finds the Mansion inhabited by Ettins and . * Ettric, the 2nd Earl places the Gatestone of the Mansion. * Ettric II, the 3rd Earl, around the Mansion. * Ettric III, the 4th Earl, around the Mansion. * Ettrath, the 5th Earl. * Ettwin, the 6th Earl. * Exton, the 7th Earl. * Frake, the 8th Earl. * 5062 HC: Milo becomes the 9th Earl. * 5098 HC: Dorn becomes the 10th Earl. * 5113 HC: Dorn II becomes the 11th Earl. * 5137 HC: Lemuel becomes the 12th Earl. * 5154 HC: Wilhelmina becomes the 13th Earl. * 5180 HC: Linus becomes the 14th Earl. * 5210 HC: Griffington become the 15th. * 5210–5235 HC: The E Family commercial enterprises (see Factor E). There has been an Inn on the site of The Moose and Squirrel since at least this time. * 5235 HC: Angus becomes the 16th Earl. * 5271 HC: Audra becomes the 17th Earl. * 5289 HC: Ludwig becomes the 18th Earl. * a. 5289 HC: Yurpsland unified by Yorik I. * 5332 HC: Ernest becomes the 19th Earl. * c. 5338 HC: About 85 years ago. Tramline to Eetown. Many buildings . Current structure of The Moose and Squirrel built. * 5341 HC: Philbert becomes the 20th Earl. * (Date uncertain.) Hendrick-Joost Expedition. (Artifacts taken to Azimuth, returned to Yurpsland, and then moved around for before The Crash.) * years before Rosemary born: Frederick summons Myrrh. * 5373 HC: Quincy becomes the 21st Earl after Philbert dies in a wreck three months before The Crash. At the same time Snerk and Shona visit the past because of an of the Chaos Key and Myrrh to 5423 HC to get from Frowgler. * Quincy, Frederick, and Myrrh go on a to Aruba (probably because of the warning from Frowgler). * Quincy et al visit The Citadel outside Wrytown in Isdanlia. (Date from the author's note for .) * after Quincy becomes Earl. The Crash occurs. are killed and the bureaucracy starts running the country. * Quincy, Frederick, and Myrrh , meeting Agnes on the way. * 5393 HC: Sylvester born. (Date calculated from .) * Sylvester's siblings born. In order: Ace, Mortimer, twins Lenore and Lilith, and finally Rufus. The twins were well before 5403 HC when Agnes dies. * Rosemary born. (before or after above?) * Rosemary's parents die. Rosemary is living with Aunt Eva by her second birthday ( ). (before or after below?) * 5398 HC: Quincy , Willoughby becomes the 22nd Earl. * 5403 HC: Agnes, wife of Quincy, . Lilith is old enough to have learned a love of cooking from Agnes. * The Nome War. The Nomes were of The Basement. (Digger is thirty and was for the war. A Mortimer caused explosion which caused the war. In his "teen years" according to the Oh No Robot transcript for .) * Sylvester goes to the University, Irk the Djinn and attending the of Yancy 2nd and Fluer. * 5411 HC: Willoughby dies. Frederick, his Regent, takes over. * 5412 HC: Sylvester becomes the 23rd Earl of E. * 5413 HC. the Chromans put the Chaos Key on display, which leads to an event causing it to be noticed. * 5415 HC: Eight years ago Nirvana Clepe left her post as Taskmistress. Lilith took over as acting Taskmistress. * 5416 HC: Seven years ago the Breach occurred. * As an after-effect of The BreachWord of God from the Mansion of E forum., open up and bring Chauncy and Edgar to the more-active River of Fire. * Rosemary meets Scratch. (Before or after above?) * Rosemary joins Hack N' Slash. (Before or after above?) * 5421 HC: Dorothea and Lil leave on a trip around the world. Nellie Grubb takes over as acting Taskmistress. * Sneeches leave. * Rosemary about the Chaos Key. * Rosemary Tansy Rugan and the Quincunx Army are searching for the Chaos Key and . * Rosemary and rides to Chroma. * 12 April 5423 HC: Rosemary the Chaos Key in Chroma, is tracked and by Quincunx, on the Chaos Key, and arrives in the Forest. * 13 April 5423 HC: The Endless Day. Rosemary as Taskmistress. * HC: Rosemary is introduced in Eetown. * "future". A on the Chaos Key during the Endless Day sends Mortimer to Rosemary and himself in a future time. * "future". A on the Chaos Key by a mechanical hand sends Cully to the future of the Subshafts to LizShella and Mr. Flip in a future time. Add references. Full text and links. Category:History